You Wanted To See Me?
by A. Tenmeadows
Summary: A meeting in Thomas's office... without Thomas.  Nina/Lily 1-shot. Femslash. Don't like, don't read.


**I had some reviewers with comments about Lily's hair color, so I've revised "You Wanted to See Me?" for any reader who is as anal about details as I am. Enjoy! :)**

"You wanted to see me, Thomas?"

Nina gently pushed the door to her director's office open, almost shaking with apprehension. Her last encounter with Thomas had not gone as planned… Though it had procured her roll as the Swan Queen, she had washed her mouth out repeatedly with the decorative soap in the backstage restroom. But now, as her soft sole flats sank into the plush charcoal carpet of Thomas's private workplace, she felt her heart leap into her throat. There, perched on the surface of her supervisor's glass-top desk, was…

"Lily?"

Her fellow ballerina's intense emerald irises captivated her as soon as they locked on her chocolate ones. Clad in her black leotard, Lily let her bare feet swing lightly over the edge of the desk, smiling darkly as Nina's eyes flicked to her toned legs.

"Sorry, Nina, Thomas's not here. Although, if you need something, I'm sure I could try to take care of it for you…"

The sexuality in her sultry smooth voice was nearly palpable, and Nina felt a tepid wetness build between her thighs. Oh, how she needed it…

"Lily, I -"

"Hush," Lily purred as she crossed the room. Her cat-like strides allowed the leotard's fabric to stretch over the dancer's ample chest, her nipples clearly showing her arousal. With surprising strength, she pressed her body against the Swan Queen's, slamming the door shut behind them. The wind knocked from Nina's lungs was swiftly drawn in by her captor as their lips collided with enough passion to set the whole room ablaze. The shock was quickly replaced by heat as Nina felt Lily's fingernails dig into her waist, grinding their bodies together with a seductive moan. Without thought, Nina's hands slid into Lily's dark locks and let her tongue trace her bottom lip, begging for entry. Her raven-haired siren yielded almost immediately, and their tongues dueled for dominance in their own slippery dance of lustful excitement.

Lily's adroit fingers made short work of her lover's light pink Henley and bra, and pulled away to stare into Nina's eyes before letting her attention stray to her soft, expressive breasts. She slowly laved each nipple with her tongue, causing the girl beneath her to writhe and mewl in ecstasy.

"God, Nina," she husked breathlessly against the valley between Nina's breasts. "They're beautiful."

The older woman simply couldn't take the teasing any longer. Her fingers still entangled in Lily's hair, she pulled her siren's face back to hers in a forceful kiss; one that surprised both Lily and herself. Her Black Swan was taking over.

Lily released a moan in approval at the sudden role reversal, and allowed Nina to guide her body to the floor in front of Thomas's desk. The ripping of her lover's leotard at the neckline in the process seemed to arouse Nina even more. She attacked Lily's collarbone with her mouth, letting her tongue explore every enticing juncture. The Swan Queen clawed the black fabric open farther and palmed Lily's tanned, full breasts. Nina kneaded them roughly, causing the ballerina beneath her to throw her head back in pleasure. Reaching inside the costume farther, Nina let her nails drag along Lily's taut abdominals. Lily, apparently fed up with the teasing as well, shrugged the leotard off impatiently, leaving her completely and utterly naked.

Nina was mesmerized by the beauty of her lover's body. She was always spellbound when she watched Lily dance; the way she was able to let the music flow through her was absolutely amazing. But now that she was able to peel away the clothing that covered that gorgeous body… she was already intoxicated with the power of it.

Melding her mouth to Lily's again, Nina finally let her fingertips journey to the promised land of her lover's sex. She let a single digit play tentatively across the dripping folds, swallowing the whimper that came from her partner. Nina pulled back from her intense lip-lock with her raven ballerina, and slid two of her fingers into Lily's opening. The dairk-haired siren bucked her hips upward to meet the thrust, and this eagerness sent a new rush of wetness pulsing down Nina's thighs. Painfully slowly, she extracted her fingers until only the tips remained inside Lily. The Swan Queen then conducted the same motion. Her sexual style was the same as that of her dance: cool, calculating, but 100% effective. One thrust became two, then three, and Lily was making the most glorious sounds. Her hips were bucking wildly with each penetration, and just as Nina felt her lover on the brink of release…

"Bon Seigneur!"

The heads of both ballerinas whipped around to see their company director, standing in the doorway to his office. Thomas, mouth agape and Armani slacks clearly tenting in the crotch, seemed to be frozen in his place. The tension in the room was tangible, and Nina knew how terrible it looked. She and Lily, the Swan Queen and her alternate, naked and panting over each other in the forbidden Garden of Eden that was their supervisor's private domain. She would never dance in New York again…

"Thomas," Lily hissed angrily. She had recovered first, but made no effort to shield her nude form.

"Do you mind, _Monsieur Leroy_? Nina and I aren't quite," she paused to look at Nina before continuing, "_finished_ here."

Both Nina and Thomas stared at Lily blankly for a long moment, and again, someone else regained their ability to speak before Nina did. But neither ballerina expected the words that came next.

"Pardon, Mademoiselles. I will let you return to your plaisanterie."

Thomas backed slowly out of the doorway, pulling it closed as he went. His light grey eyes never stopped tracing their bare bodies, and Nina could have sworn she saw the ghost of a grin on his face.

After the door clicked shut again, they stared after him, the shock of being caught still wearing off.

"Clearly, all the blood rushed to his penis," Lily sighed. "Otherwise, he would have either kicked us out or plopped his bureaucratic ass down in that chair and demanded to watch."

Nina chuckled lightly and tenderly brushed a stray lock of her lover's dark hair out her eyes. The remnants of lust that swirled behind Lily's eyes were evident. The embers of their passion were still there, and she wanted to coax them into a raging flame once more.

"Funny as you are, Lily," she whispered, their lips almost touching. "I do believe I wasn't quite _finished_ here…"

Lily couldn't hold back the aroused groan that formed in her chest as Nina smiled wickedly at her.

"No, my dearest Swan Queen… you do have a ways to go."

With a growl, the Black Swan spread its wings.


End file.
